


Why Do You Care?

by captainahmedica



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainahmedica/pseuds/captainahmedica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott finds Isaac crying alone in the woods and seeks to comfort him. Short little ficlet based on an anonymous prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Do You Care?

His unmistakable scent grew stronger with every crunch of leaves underneath Scott's shoes. "Isaac?" he echoed against the trees. "Isaac!" he called out again.

Isaac was perched on a rock right by the edge of the woods, which ended abruptly by a sharp cliff side that gave way to a clear view of the city and its lights. He buried the bottom half of his face in his scarf and made fists of his hands in his pockets. He heard Scott and decided not to respond. But that didn't mean he didn't want to be found.

"Isaac?" Scott called out once more, quieter this time, when he spotted his silhouette topped off with curly locks that gave him away instantly. Scott found his way up the edge of the rock, being careful so as not to slip and roll his ankle.

He sat down right up next to Isaac. Too close, in fact, and he noticed this and scooted himself over a bit to ease the awkward. Isaac never took his eyes off of the city.

"Isaac..." Scott began, looking over to him. He noticed glistening trails of tears decorated his face.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" Isaac spoke, his voice raspy.

"Huh?"

"The view," he cleared his throat. "It's pretty from here."

"Yeah... it is," Scott looked over the horizon and paused. "Isaa--"

"Scott, I don't know why you're even here. You can stop pretending that you care, you know. I don't mind," he lied. He did care, very much so. He wasn't sure why he even said that. Was he subconsciously testing their friendship?

"I do care," Scott replied matter-of-factly, "and you can stop pretending to be an asshole about it."

Isaac tilted his head up and slowly rotated to look at Scott and found his deep brown eyes staring back at him. He chuckled, "You got me," but the smile quickly faded.

"Are you gonna tell me what's up? Or did I sniff you out for nothing?" Scott grew impatient. Isaac didn't react. Scott sighed after a while, turned, and slid off the rock. He took a few steps before he stopped again. "You know, it's funny, it's like at first it seemed like you _wanted_ me to find you. But now that I did, you're afraid." Scott smiled, proud of himself.

"Afraid of what, McCall?" Isaac replied quickly.

"Of someone caring for you. Of me," he announced as he turned to face Isaac again.

Isaac slid off the rock and marched right up to Scott. He held both his palms up and shoved him back. "Listen, _McCall_ , you don't know the first thing about me. You have no right to come into my personal life, like it concerns you so much in the first place. I'm tired of your little 'nice guy' act," Isaac ranted, leaving himself surprised. Did he even mean anything he said? He wanted to apologize, but had to keep up appearances.

"I'm sorry that nobody's ever been nice to you before, Isaac," his face full of pity. "Sorry I bothered."

Scott had almost disappeared into the woods when Isaac realized he'd fucked up.

"Scott! Wait!" Isaac ran after him. Scott kept walking at a steady pace, even when Isaac had caught up to him. "Scott, listen to me." He didn't budge. Isaac grabbed him by the shoulder and twirled him around, nearly knocking him off balance. "SCOTT!" he shouted.

'Now what?' Isaac thought to himself. Does he just trust Scott and open up to him? Or dos he tell him off one more time before sending him on his way? He really hated when people prodded in his personal life, because he always felt like a monkey behind glass being examined and judged. No one had ever genuinely cared for him. But Scott... Scott was different. Isaac could sense a level sincerity in him that he hadn't seen before in anyone. And he might have realized it too late. Unless...

"Scott..." he began, pacing. He took a deep breath and in the midst of his thoughts racing at miles a minute, he broke down and cried. He couldn't hold it back, no matter how hard he tried. He slid his back down the trunk of a tree and sat on its base, sniffling. Scott inched towards him slowly and sat beside him, still silent.

"Scott, you know... you're right," Isaac chuckled lightly, "you're totally right. I am afraid." He was almost disgusted by his own honesty. "I just..." he exhaled deeply, "...why do you care?"

Scott pondered for a moment before anticlimactically providing his reason: "I don't know. I just... do. You're a good kid, Isaac." Isaac scoffed. "No, really, I'm serious," Scott protested. "You deserve someone who cares about you. I mean, there's Derek... but I don't think he's the most responsible person," he joked. Isaac cracked a smile and looked up to meet Scott's eyes. "I just don't want you to feel alone."

Isaac wiped his nose with his sleeve and managed to stammer out "Thank you," before hugging Scott. For a long time.


End file.
